


Getting an Answer

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juice and Happy are the only ones at the bar, and Juice has a question. How will Happy answer him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting an Answer

The clubhouse was quiet; only Juice and Happy were left awake in the bar room. Happy could hold more alcohol than even Opie, and Juice, who preferred the mellow of a handful of pills. 

“You know Hap, you are one sick fuck,” Juice commented, breaking the silence. 

Happy snorted into his whiskey, “Took you long enough to figure that one out.” 

“Man, even your porn is sick. I mean, I didn't even know snuff films still existed.”

“They do if you know where to look,” Happy said, a note of boredom in his voice.

“You ever done it?” Juice asks. 

“You sure you wanna know the answer to that one pretty boy?” Happy retorts. 

Juice looks the slightly-frightening man up and down, and knows he should probably shut his mouth, but apparently that’s not going to happen because the next thing he knows, he’s asking Happy “Why?” 

The bald man shrugs. “Why do you get off on whatever you get off on?” 

Juice is quiet for a moment. “I honestly don’t know,” he admitted.

Happy nodded and the silence continued for a few minutes. Juice couldn’t help but think back to the porn he had seen on Happy’s computer. Men and women fucking and being fucked and then all of a sudden having their throats’ slit, or a bullet to the back of the head. It was a fucked up thing to get off to, but then again Happy was a fucked up individual, so it didn't seem all that off base for him. 

“Hey pretty boy, you wanna find out?” 

Juice looked up nd saw Happy halfway down the hallway toward the dorm rooms at the back of the clubhouse. He cocked his head in question, but Happy just turned and headed into an unoccupied room. 

The Puerto Rican couldnt say if it was curiosity, stupidity, or bad pills, but he found himself on his feet and heading down the hall to join Happy.   
Once inside the bedroom, Happy grabbed Juice and slammed him against the wall, “You sure about this, pretty boy?” 

Juice wasn't sure about anything, but he was horny as fuck, so he nodded. 

“Say it,” Hap insisted, pressing Juice harder against te wall. 

“Fuck me,” Juice rasped, it was becoming hard to breathe, being crushed against the wall, but he found that his dick wasn't protesting. “Fuck me hard,” he said, gasping for air when Happy pulled back a bit. 

Happy took a step back and pushed Juice to his knees, gesturing fr Juice to take out his cock and suck it. When Juice had unfasted Happy’s pants and moved his boxers out of the way, his first thought was ‘oh shit’ because Happy was packing enough that Juice couldnt help but wonder how he rode a Harley comfortably. 

Juice took Happy into his mouth an began to suck in as much of the length as he could. It wasn't the first cock he’d sucked, but it was definitely the biggest. Jax was supposed to be te sex God of the club, but Juice seriously doubted that he had anything close to the size of Happy. 

Happy smacked Juice on the side of th head and gestured toward the bed. Juice complied and headed for the bed.

Juice plopped down on his back in the bed and looked at the other man in the room. Happy reached down and yanked Juice's baggy jeans completely off in one jerky motion, newrky yanking the smaller man off the bed. 

“Turn over,” Happy grunted as he reached into a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a purple capped bottle and a condom. 

Juice rolled onto his hands and knees and was caught off guard when two slick fingers were immediately pressed into his ass. He hissed at the burn from the unexpected intrusion but Happy ignored him., scissoring his fingers, thoroughly stretching Juice before adding a third lube overed finger and moving them swiftly in and out of the willing body before him. When Happy was satisfied that Juice was thoroughly prepared, he rolled the condom on, lubed himself up and entered Juice in one long thrust.

A long moan escaped Juice’s throat as Happy entered him. There was a dull burning sensation, but the overwhelming pleasure of his prostate being stroked and absolute fullness that he felt overpowered the mild pain. 

Happy slammed into Juice over and over, gripping the Puerto Rican’s hips tightly to keep him from slipping forward. Their grunts could barely be heard over the harah slapping of flesh that seemed to echo through the room. 

Each of Happy’s deep thrusts slammed across Juice's prostate causing him to nearly yelp as the sparks of pleasure shot through his body.

Happy smirked and gave a particularly hard thrust that finally forced a yelp out out of Juice and he gripped the Puerto Rican’s hips a little tighter, sure to leave bruises, as he continued at that punishing pace. 

As the big man’s thrusts became more eratic Juice reached down and grabbed his cock and stroked it with the same vigor Happy was apply to his thrusts and Juice was cumming all over the bed sheets in only a few strokes. Happy followed soon after, and gave Juice’s ass a good slap as he pulled out and righted hia clothes. 

“Hey!” Juice said, “What was that for?” 

“I like the way your ass looks with my hand on it,” Happy replied with a grin. “Dont forget to change those sheets, Gemma wouldn't be too happy about stickin her hand in your jizz when she comes around.” 

Hap walked out the door, thankfully closing it behind him, as Juice groaned and began getting dressed so he could change the bed. 

Just as Juice finished buttoning his pants Happy stuck his head back in the room, “That answer your question pretty boy?” 

Juice just shook his head and stripped the sheets off the bed as Happy turned and walked back toward the bar.


End file.
